


Does it matter?

by Jack_frost



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_frost/pseuds/Jack_frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has disordered eating. <br/>Are his powers to blame? <br/>How will the guardians respond? Can they help him? <br/>Does he want to be helped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background info & setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: disordered eating, probably an eating disorder
> 
> Please consider reaching out to someone if you struggle with disordered eating of any kind. 
> 
> -  
> Since jack is a spirit, I'm not quite sure how ill go about handling this? I'm going to try my best to get across that what he is doing is harmful to himself and is disordered eating. (btw he did have disordered eating when he was alive, im not quite sure how clear i made that in the fic?)
> 
> reviews are welcome. I will be trying to post an update every one to two weeks.

damn, why was eating so hard?

It takes his strict control to eat food. Usually everything he touches, he can keep from frosting over without putting much thought forth. But if he lost focus for one second around food, he would end up trying to bite into something frozen solid.

Maybe his difficulties were from his tie to winter. Most seasonal winter spirits didn't have to eat at all. Jack does have to eat from time to time to be able to have enough energy to perform his duties, but he found himself going months without even a bite.  
Or maybe his powers were reacting to left over habits formed during winter in his human life. Not that he could remember ever eating much as a human anyways, but he recalls that he used to sneak his servings onto his sister's plate during winter, so she could have more since there was less food to go around. It would make sense for a habit he had during winter to stay, considering it was always winter around him.

Not that it matters much to Jack to figure out why he has difficulties with his powers around food. He can often be found insisting to himself that "it's no problem, eating isn't that fun. and anyways! I'm doing just fine without it."

He barely ate in the first 300 years of his second life. His powers seemed to be so connected to his emotions, that they were always out of control. He rarely had enough control to eat- what with spirits ignoring him, and humans not even being able to see him.  
Once he became a guardian it became easier to control his powers. he does eat more than he used to, but it was still no where near what would be deemed "normal" to spirits.

Most spirits still have to eat, not to survive necessarily, but to function and to get rid of hunger-pains. most spirits ate everyday. The longest spirits( that have to eat) go without, is maybe a month- and usually ONLY in dire situations.

Jack Frost situation is unique- at least to spirits.


	2. I'm sure he is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts to bring up “what does jack even eat??” with the Guardians.  
> no one is worried, just planted little seeds of doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, only sight plot development this time.   
> I'm just glad i wrote something, I haven't been feeling up to it lately. Hopefully this means I'll start writing more.

"Hey North, am I early?" said jack as he landed beside North’s desk.

"Hm, no no, everyone else should be in guest room, just finishing up," North mumbled as he shuffled all the papers in front of him.

 

Jack made his way to the meeting room. He cut through the globe room and frosted some elves on his way.

As he approached the door, sounds of voices arguing could be heard.

"I’ve still got a lot of work that needs to be done for next spring, i don’t want to waste time mucking around!"

"I’m sure North and Jack will be here soon so we can start, a few moments isn’t going to hurt you."

Jack pushes open the door

 

"well finally Jack, wait where is North? I cant believe him- being late to a meeting in his own home. We’ve been waiting for a bloody hour!" Bunny said.

"Don’t get your ears in a knot bunny, it isn’t even time for the meeting yet, not his fault you all get here early," responded Jack as he walked to the window.

"oh, Bunny is just being dramatic, we’ve hardly been here maybe 20 minutes," Tooth said as she fluttered off the couch over to Jack.

She ruffled his hair and gave him a quick hug. Her ussual greeting for him. 

She went back over to Bunny and continued arguing with him as Jack found a comfortable place to lean against the wall.

Jack looked around the room till he saw sandy standing next to the fire.

Sandy waved hello, and Jack smiled in return. Sandy then made a picture of Bunny and Tooth next to each other and depicted them fighting, mimicking them exactly.  
Jack snorted and tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

 

North burst through the doors and with a snide remark from Bunny, they moved their meeting into the dining room.

The meeting started off with how everyones’ duties have been going and reports on any trouble.

Jack listened in turn as Bunny complained about how the summer spirits totally had it out for him by making it too hot to harvest the special flowers he needed for some of his paint dyes (he is right though the summer spirits find his anger amusing), as

Tooth notified about the almost full- restoration of her palace and how she’s so exited about the summer months,

Sandy took his turn to tell a story about some of the dreams he’d given people,

when it was Jack’s turn, he told about the transition to winter for the southern hemisphere and how his storms were doing while crossing the equator.

Then after North’s turn where he bragged about how smoothly christmas preparation was going, they settled in to eat as the yetis had finally finished cooking.

 

Conversations started up and everyone dug in.

Jack poured himself some hot chocolate and careful not to freeze it, took a sip.

-

after an hour jack said his goodbyes and left. Usually the meeting lasts two hours or more but Jack always leaves after an hour or so. Everyone assumes its cause hes not regularly used to being around people yet, so his fellow guardians don’t question him.

 

Tooth, being the tooth fairy and caring friend she is, was trying not to be nosy about what everyone’s eating, but it was hard! She couldn’t just let her friends eat a bunch of junk without at least reminding them about the importance of keeping their teeth healthy!

Tooth usually didn’t pay too close attention to what Jack eats because his teeth were so white that he must know how to eat healthy. Usually her attentions were directed on North because of all the sweets he piles his plate with.

But during the last few meetings Tooth’s eyes kept slipping over to Jack, because North’s yetis didn’t exactly provide the most teeth-friend food. And well, Jack is an eternal teenager. She has definitely seen her fair share of older teens with cavities.

 

Anyways, everytime she looked over she couldn’t help but notice that Jack was either sipping a glass of water or a small hot chocolate(bad for teeth!!!) but she was curious as to what Jack had eaten. Was he that fast of an eater that Tooth never caught him in the act? His spot at the table was pretty much surrounded by junk, that worried her.

 

"Hey sandy," Tooth called across the table.

Sandy looked up with an exclamation mark over his head.

"Did you happen to see what jack ate?" she asked. Sandy was sitting beside Jack’s seat.

Sandy shook his head no and put a question mark over his head. He hadn’t been paying attention to Jack’s food. He had been busy most of the meal telling stories or making fun of Bunny and North’s arguing.

Tooth turned to Bunny and North- who were in the middle of an argument about who-knows-what, “hey! hey! hello! stop fighting for a sec”

"We aren’t fighting, I’m just telling North that no-"

Tooth cut Bunny off “I don’t care what you were fighting about. Did you happen to see what Jack ate today? I’m worried about his teeth, what with all the sweets on this table!”

"Tooth, seriously give the kid a break, he probably eats clean while traveling- like most spirits (like picks fruit off trees as they travel he means) so if he lets loose and enjoys some sugar at meetings, hell be fine," Bunny said not quite happy over being interrupted by Tooth’s teeth obsession.

 

"EH Tooth, Jack’s a big spirit. He can take care of himself- has been doing it a long time. remember, he did not always have us to watch out for him" North said, regret slightly shown in his last words.

Tooth frowns. But oh well, she guessed they were right, Jack surely knows how to take care of himself (and his teeth).

Sandy, who had been listening since Tooth had asked him, didn’t remember Jack eating anything while he was talking to him, but he had been so into his stories that it could have been that he just over-looked it.

But the plate in front of Jack’s seat was empty- and showed no signs of being used. No crumbs, no nothing.

Sandy rubbed his chin. Maybe Jack was a spirit that didn’t have to eat much? he thought. But that didn’t make sense, because even though technically he was a seasonal spirit, his duties and power made him into any common level spirit. And now that Jack was a guardian, he should of had to eat even more to control the surge in power that came with the title.

Jack must have to eat, it’d be bad for his well-being if he didn’t. But Sandy decided not to think on it any longer, the teen could’ve ate before he came to the meeting or just not liked Norths sweets. Sandy let the questions slip from his mind as he was drawn into North and Bunny’s discussion.

But the seed of doubt was still planted in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to self: next chapter is def going to be maybe a time in the past where hes disordered eating gave him trouble.   
> or possibly showing the greater affects his (lack of) eating has on him now that his body needs more food.  
> or whatever


End file.
